Reflection
by UloveME143
Summary: Haru stared at the women who had long reddish brown hair that was tied up into a ponytail, chocolate color eyes and a heart shape face. "This was me", but Reflection shows a different person. How much she change.


**Title: Reflection**

 **Summary: Haru stared at the women who had long reddish brown hair that was tied up into a ponytail, chocolate color eyes and a heart shape face. "This was me", but Reflection shows a different person. How much she change.**

 **Author note: Just coming up idea for the reason why Haru cut her hair. No special pairing just Haru point of view. I always wonder why TYL Haru cut her hair, but she looks super cute!**

 **~Enjoy!**

The Midori High School student walks up to her full body mirror and stare at the women who had long reddish brown hair that was tied up into a ponytail, sparkling chocolate color eyes, pinkish color skin, and the most brightest smile. "This was me." She whispered to herself, but the reflection shows a different person. This time her reddish brown hair was lose down her back, her chocolate color eyes are now dull, pale skin and most of all she wasn't smiling, she has no emotion at all. How much she change, was she even Haru Mirua?

The mirror keeps show small flashback of the young girl who had the brightest smile. She laugh and smile with a group of people who wore Namirori Middle School, but replace with a girl in a Midori High School's uniform being left behind by the Namirori High School's student.

It shows a reflection of a girl jumping into a caramel eyes boy's arm and smiling as if the world was hers. The boy with caramel eyes may seem to be uncomfortable, but did not push her away and like her be. "Tsuna" she whispered. That happy memories replace with him pushing her away and yelling at her.

The mirror showed her best friend smiling eating cake for the apparition day and telling each other their darkest secrets, having a really good time, they even gave each other advice, but replace by Tsuna. Tsuna came into the picture and was older and proposing to her best friend, Kyoko, to be his girlfriend. How much that broke her heart. Maybe if she let her hair down like Kyoko's hair, Tsuna might like her.

Now finally the last memories was when they were at the base and everyone was eating a warm dinner that she and Kyoko made. She was auguring with Gokudera and laughing with Yamamoto and smiling with Tsuna everyone was happy, but it was the end of that happy memory, when Tsuna and the others came back from a mission and wouldn't talk to anyone about it. The reddish brown hair girl comes running to the brunette boy side and ask about his day trying to cheer him up the best she could when her friend was absent, but the boy glared at her and screamed, screamed that she didn't understand, that she had no use to him, that she wasn't Kyoko, that he didn't love her. The girl couldn't hold back her tears and bust out the door before the Tsuna could even apologies for saying mean things. The girl forgot how to smile, her eyes become dull, but she can't give up, she was so in love with Tsuna, it didn't stop her from trying to make him happy, even if she was hurting, she wants him happy.

Haru stared at her reflection once more. How can she help her friends, how can a Vongoal's girl act so pitiful, how can she be able to live up to Kyoko and how can she influence people lives.

She glance at the scissors on her desk. No she won't be like Kyoko, Kyoko is a big impact to Tsuna's life and there is no space for Haru in his heart, but in his life, he needs a friend, a friend who need to show a new life.

She grab the scissor and unconsciously place it against the long brown hair and watch as the reflection show little by little brown string float into the air. Then when there was nothing more to cut. She put the scissor down and stared at the women in the mirror. The women now has short brown hair her eyes were confuse. This was the new Haru. A little smile spread on her face. She was different someone new. She may look like Kyoko when she was middle school or even Chrome, and people might say she was copying them by this was the new Haru now. Now out of all the girls she had the shortest hair and she like it. It was different, it was something totally different, and there was no trace of the old hopeless Haru. She love it.

Haru kiss her mirror. "I have found myself." She whispered and walks out her room to buy new clothes.

Her long hair showed the memories and pain she lived with Tsuna and the others, now that it was gone she can start over and become someone new. Like the saying, a women's hair is their treasure, but losing this treasure made Haru stronger. She can become a proper lady not only for Tsuna, but herself and as a Vongola women.


End file.
